Animal Companions
ANIMAL TYPES An animal companion’s abilities are determined by its animal racial traits. They remain creatures of the animal type for purposes of determining which spells can affect them. Each animal companion has different starting sizes, attacks, and special qualities. All animal attacks are made using the creature’s base attack bonus unless otherwise noted. Some have special abilities, such as scent. As you earn CP, you may purchase new abilities for your animal companion. Ape Starting Statistics: Special Qualities: Low-light vision, Scent AC: +2 natural armor Attack Bite, 2 Claws Skill Bonuses: Str +8, Dex –2, Con +4 Badger (Wolverine) Starting Statistics: Special Attacks: Rage Special Qualities: Low-light Vision, Scent AC: +2 natural armor Attack: Bite, 2 Claws Skill Bonuses: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2 Bear Starting Statistics: AC: +2 natural armor Attack: Bite, 2 Claws Special Qualities: Low-light Vision, Scent Skill Bonus: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2 Bird (Eagle/Hawk/Owl) Starting Statistics: AC: +1 natural armor Attack: Bite, 2 Talons Special Qualities: Low-light Vision Skill Bonus: Str +2, Con +2 Cat, Big (Lion, Tiger) Starting Statistics: AC: +2 natural armor Attack: Bite, 2 Claws Special Attacks: Grab, Pounce, Rake Special Qualities: Low-light Vision, Scent Skill Bonus: Str +8, Dex –2, Con +4 Cat, Small (Cheetah, Leopard) Starting Statistics: AC: +1 natural armor Attack: Bite, 2 Claws Special Qualities: Low-light Vision, Scent, Sprint Skill Bonus: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2 Dog Starting Statistics: AC: +2 natural armor Attack: Bite Special Qualities: Low-light Vision, Scent Skill Bonus: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2 Horse Starting Statistics: AC: +4 natural armor Attack: Bite, 2 Hooves Special Qualities: Low-light Vision, Scent, Combat Trained Skill Bonus: Str +2, Con +2 Snake, Viper Starting Statistics: AC: +2 natural armor Attack: Bite Special Attacks: Poison (-1d3 penalty to Constitution based skill checks for 6 rounds) Special Qualities: Low-light vision, Scent Skill Bonus: Str +4, Dex –2, Con +2 Wolf Starting Statistics: AC: +2 natural armor Attack: Bite Special Qualities: Low-light Vision, Scent Skill Bonus: Str +8, Dex –2, Con +4 ANIMAL ABILITIES You may purchase these abilities for your Animal Companion. Each ability can only be purchased once unless otherwise noted. Amphibious: 5CP Creatures with this special quality have the aquatic subtype, but they can survive indefinitely on land. Bleed: 5CP A creature with this ability causes wounds that continue to bleed, causing the creature to start to bleed to death. This bleeding can be stopped by a successful First Aid skill check or through the application of any magical healing. Blindsense: 5CP Using nonvisual senses, such as acute smell or hearing, a creature with blindsense notices things it cannot see. The creature usually does not need to make Perception checks to pinpoint the location of a creature within range of its blindsense ability, provided that it has line of effect to that creature. Any opponent the creature cannot see still has total concealment against the creature with blindsense, and the creature still has the normal miss chance when attacking foes that have concealment. Visibility still affects the movement of a creature with blindsense. A creature with blindsense is denied their AC bonus against attacks they cannot see. Blindsight: 5CP This ability is similar to blindsense, but is far more discerning. Using nonvisual senses, such as sensitivity to vibrations, keen smell, acute hearing, or echolocation, a creature with blindsight maneuvers and fights as well as a sighted creature. Invisibility, darkness, and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the creature must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object. The ability’s range is 60ft. The creature usually does not need to make Perception checks to notice creatures within range of its blindsight ability. Burn: 5CP A creature with the burn special attack deals fire damage in addition to damage dealt on a successful hit in melee. Those affected by the burn ability must also succeed on a check vs fire or catch fire, taking damage for an additional 1d4 rounds at the start of its turn. A burning creature can attempt a new check vs fire as a full-round action. Dropping and rolling on the ground grants a +4 bonus on this check. Creatures that hit a burning creature with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the burning creature and must make a check vs fire to avoid catching on fire. Disease: 5CP A creature with this ability causes disease in those it contacts. The effects of the disease, including its save, frequency, and cure, are included in the creature’s description. The target can negate the disease with a successful check vs disease. Disease can be removed through cure disease and similar effects. Distraction: 5CP A creature with this ability can nauseate the creatures that it damages. Any living creature that takes damage from a creature with the distraction ability is nauseated for 1 round; a successful check vs distraction negates the effect. Ferocity: 5CP A creature with ferocity remains conscious and can continue fighting after taking critical damage. Flight: 5CP A creature with this ability can cease or resume flight as a free action. If the ability is supernatural, it becomes ineffective in an antimagic field, and the creature loses its ability to fly for as long as the antimagic effect persists. Frightful Presence: 5CP This special quality makes a creature’s very presence unsettling to foes. Activating this ability is a free action that is usually part of an attack or charge. Opponents within range who witness the action may become frightened or shaken. The range is usually 30 feet, and the duration is usually 5d6 rounds. An affected opponent can resist the effects with a successful check vs fear. An opponent that succeeds on the check is immune to that same creature’s frightful presence for 24 hours. Frightful presence is a mind-affecting fear effect. Grab: 5CP If a creature with this special attack hits with an attack, it deals normal damage and attempts to start a grapple as a free action. The creature has the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply use the part of its body it used in the grab to hold the opponent. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless the creature also has the constrict special attack. If the creature does not constrict, each successful grapple check it makes during successive rounds automatically deals damage for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, it deals constriction damage as well. Creatures with the grab special attack receive a +4 bonus on checks made to start and maintain a grapple. Light Blindness: -5CP Creatures with light blindness are blinded for 1 round if exposed to bright light, such as sunlight or the daylight spell. Such creatures are dazzled as long as they remain in areas of bright light. Light Sensitivity: -5CP Creatures with light sensitivity are dazzled in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Low-Light Vision: 5CP A creature with low-light vision can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of dim light. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. Natural Armor: 5CP A creature with natural armor gains +1 to their AC. This ability can be taken up to 10 times. Paralysis: 5CP This special attack renders the victim immobile. Paralyzed creatures cannot move, speak, or take any physical actions. The creature is rooted to the spot, frozen and helpless. Paralysis works on the body, and a character can usually resist it with a check vs paralysis. Poison: 5CP A creature with this ability can poison those it attacks. The effects of the poison, including its check, frequency, and cure, are included in the creature’s description. The check to resist a poison is usually vs poison. Poisons can be removed through neutralize poison and similar effects. Pounce: 5CP When a creature with this special attack makes a charge, it can make a full attack and grapple in the same turn. Pull: 5CP A creature with this ability can choose to make a pull check with a successful attack. If successful, this check pulls a creature closer by 5ft. This ability only works on creatures of a size equal to or smaller than the pulling creature. Push: 5CP A creature with the push ability can choose to make a free push check with a successful attack. If successful, this check pushes a creature directly away 5ft. This ability only works on creatures of a size equal to or smaller than the pushing creature. Rake: 5CP A creature with this special attack gains extra natural attacks under certain conditions, typically when it grapples its foe. In addition to the options available to all grapplers, a monster with the rake ability gains two additional claw attacks that it can use only against a grappled foe. A monster with the rake ability must begin its turn already grappling to use its rake—it can’t begin a grapple and rake in the same turn. Rend: 5CP If it hits with two or more natural attacks in 1 round, a creature with the rend special attack can cause tremendous damage by latching onto the opponent’s body and tearing flesh. This attack deals an additional amount of damage, but no more than once per round. Scent: 5CP This special quality allows a creature to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Creatures with the scent ability can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. The creature can detect opponents within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. When a creature detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range.A creature with the scent ability can follow tracks by smell, making a Track check to find or follow a track. Creatures tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. Telepathy: 5CP The creature can mentally communicate with any other creature within a certain range (specified in the creature’s entry, usually 100 feet) that has a language. It is possible to address multiple creatures at once telepathically, although maintaining a telepathic conversation with more than one creature at a time is just as difficult as simultaneously speaking and listening to multiple people at the same time. Trip: 5CP A creature with the trip special attack can attempt to trip its opponent as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity if it hits with the specified attack. If the attempt fails, the creature is not tripped in return.